Sebuah Kisah yg tak bisa Terjalin
by Portgas D Yuki
Summary: aku mencintai mu seumur hidup ku. walau ku tahu bahwa kau sudah memilihnya.


Sebuah kisah yg tak bisa terjalin

.

.

.

.

Ace berlari pelan dengan seikat mawar merah yg ia beli di toko bunga milik kenalannya. Hanya wajah itu yg terbayang di pikirannya. Wajah manis dan cantik gadis berambut biru itu. Nefertari vivi, gadis yg telah ia pacari selama 2 tahun ini. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun ace, dan ia akan memberikan kejutan untuk sang gadis. Ia mengambil cuti dari tempat kerjanya agar ia bisa menghabiskan waktu berduaan dg gadis itu.

"Mau kencan ya?" goda sabo yg melihat ace tampak rapi saat sebelum pergi tadi.

"Ace.. Aku ikut." Luffy merengek.

"jangan ikut, luffy. Aku akan membawa mu ke pasar, mau?" tawar sabo. Ia membujuk luffy agar tak nempel pada ace. Ia ngerti banget sama abangnya itu.

"uhmmm? Okeh. Belikan aku daging panggang yg banyaaaak? Oke?" luffy nawar.

"baiklah. Untuk mu apa yg tidak sih." Sabo mengacak surai hitam luffy.

"Thanks sabo. Aku pergi dulu, ya." Bisik ace pelan.

"hati2 di jalan."

Ace tersenyum ringan karna tak lama lagi ia bertemu dg sang pujaan hati. Ia melihat vivi telah menunggunya di taman janjian mereka.

"Hai.. Maaf aku telat. Sudah lama? Mau makan sesuatu?" ace gerogi sendiri.

"tidak. Aku baru sampai." Jawab vivi singkat. "ada apa?"

Ace menggaruk kepalanya yg tak gatal. Ia berniat akan melakukan hal itu dan telah membelikan benda itu untuk vivi. Sebuah lamaran dan cincin pertunangan.

"Yg ini aja, ace. Aku yakin vivi pasti suka." Ia lebih memilih mengajak sabo untuk ke toko perhiasan dari pada luffy yg gak bisa diajak ngomong soal perhiasan. Diakan nyambungnya sama makanan.

"ada yg ingin ku katakan padamu." Ace memberanikan dirinya.

"sebelum kamu yg bicara aku mau duluan." Vivi menatap manik sang kekasih.

"mau bilang apa?" ace yakin pasti vivi ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya.

"aku ingin kita putus." Bagai disambar petir disiang bolong, ace menatap tak percaya sang kekasih yg tak gentar mengucapkan kalimat menakutkan dihari bahagianya.

"Ka... Kamu becanda kan? Aku yakin kamu pasti becanda kan, vi?" ace tak habis pikir.

"aku serius. Portgas d ace, aku ingin putus dari mu. Dan hubungan kita cukup sampai disini saja. Aku sudah bertunangan dg pemuda pilihan ayah. Maafkan aku."

Keduanya saling diam. Ace menatap tajam vivi.

"kau bohong. Aku tak percaya." Ace ingin sekali vivi tertawa melihat wajah kusutnya. Tapi tidak sepertinya untuk kali ini.

"aku tidak bohong. Ini undangan pernikahan kami. Datanglah. Ajak sabo-kun dan luffy juga." Vivi memberikan sebuah undangan yg sangat ace inginkan. Ia menginginkan di undangan itu tertulis namanya dg gadis itu. Bukan orang lain.

Vivi beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menundukkan kepalanya pelan.

"aku pergi." Ia berbalik dan meninggalkan kesedihan yg teramat menyakitkan bagi pemuda itu.

Ace tak dapat mengekspresikan kemarahannya seperti apa. Kenapa harus sekarang? Kenapa disaat ia ingin serius, kenapa gadis itu harus pergi meninggalkannya? Apa yg dilihatnya langsung ditendang. Wajah kusut ace membuat seisi rumahnya pada khawatir.

"ada apa, ace?" sabo yg paling berani bertanya mendekati sang kakak yg tua 1 th darinya.

Ace hanya diam.

"Ace.."

"diamlah. Jangan ganggu aku." Ace menutup kasar pintu kamarnya. Ia ingin sendiri saat ini.

Ace membiarkan tubuhnya basah oleh guyuran hujan yg turun lebat disore hari. Ia memilih untuk duduk di taman belakang rumahnya. Membiarkan air hujan dan air mata bercampur menjadi satu. Menjadi saksi betapa pedih hatinya saat ini. Lebih dari satu jam hujan tak kunjung reda. Perlahan ace merasakan hujan tak lagi membasahinya. Ternyata kedua adiknya tengah memayunginya. Menemani kesedihan si sulung yg tersembunyi hujan si saksi bisu. Sabo dan luffy memeluk ace dan melepas payung yg mereka gunakan tadi. Agar si sulung tahu bahwa masih ada yg akan menemaninya disaat senang maupun sedihnya.

Beberapa bulan pun berlalu, ace masih sering melamun walau tak sesering dulu. Waktu baru2 dia putus dg vivi.

"mau kemana ace?" tanya marco

"aku mau jalan2, paman. Sabo sama luffy mana?"

"mereka ada urusan mendadak tadi pagi."

"oooh.. Paman aku pergi dulu, ya."

"hati2 ace."

"paman." Ace berbalik dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih. Sampaikan salam ku pada sabo dan luffy, aku menyayangi mereka berdua."

Marco terkejut. "kenapa? Kau mau kemana? Nanti kan kau bertemu dg mereka juga."

"hehehe.. Takut tak sampai saja. Daaah."

.

Ace tau dunia ini tak sekejam pikirannya. Mungkin ada yg lebih baik dari vivi untuknya. Ada seseorang yg menunggunya entah siapa itu. Tapi ia ingin berpikiran positif. Ia ingin membuka lembaran baru. Tanpa ada bayang2 masa lalu yg terus mengoyak luka dan air matanya.

"yosh... Aku pasti bisa." Ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Tiiiiit...tiiiiit... Ckiiiiit... Braaaaak...

Sebuah bus yg kehilangan kendali menabrak pejalan kaki yg saat itu sedang ramai. Ace membuka matanya. Sakit. Tubuhnya terasa sakit. Darah megalir dari kepalanya. Ia sadar, ia sedang terhimpit badan bus.

'Tou-san, kaa-san, sabo, luffy... Maafkan aku. Ini... Sakit sekali. Maafkan aku. Semoga kalian bahagia tanpa ada aku. Selamat... Tinggal... Adik2 ku. Aku menyayangi kalian.' Ace tak dapat mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi. Matanya terasa berat.

'dan aku masih mencintai mu, vivi. Semoga kau bahagia dg dia. Maafkan aku.' Ace menutup matanya dan tersenyum.

.

.

.

Pemakaman di hujan yg deras tak menyurutkan para pelayat untuk pergi dari sana. Tangisan, isakan dan raungan bercampur aduk. Vivi hanya bisa memeluk batu nisan sang mantan yg sangat ia sayangi. Bukan maksudnya untuk menduakan ace. Ia sangat sayang pada pemuda itu. Tapi karna perjodohan yg dilakukan ayahnya membuat ia harus berpisah dg laki2 yg sangat ia cintai.

" _Kenapa kau putus dg ace?" luffy marah dan membentak vivi._

" _luffy. Jangan begitu. Kita harus menghargai vivi." Sabo menenangkan luffy yg sudah meledak. Ia tahu luffy pasti tak terima dg murungnya ace sejak mereka putus._

" _Maafkan aku. Aku sangat mencintai nya."_

" _kau bohong!" teriak luffy._

" _aku tidak bohong! Perjodohan ini yg memisahkan cinta kami. Aku sangat mencintai ace sepenuh hati ku. Aku ingin dia yg melamar ku. Bukan orang lain."_

" _kenapa kau tak menolak?" maki luffy._

" _karna ayah diancam oleh mereka."_

Saat hari tragedi kecelakaan itu luffy nekat menemui vivi untuk bicara, dan sabo yg tahu pun langsung ikut agar bisa menengahi pertikaian sahabat itu.

"Maafkan aku, ace. Aku sangat mencintai mu. Sangat dan sangat."

Hanya penyesalan yg ia rasakan saat ini. Sebuah cinta yg tak bisa menyatu diantara 2 manusia yg saling mencintai. Takdir berkata lain untuk mereka.

Luffy meraung keras di pelukan sabo. Ia sangat terpukul atas duka ini. Ia yg sangat takut kehilangan akhirnya merasakan pedihnya saat sang kakak sulung pergi meninggalkannya.

"masih ada aku, luffy. Ku mohon jangan menagis lagi." Sabo memeluk luffy erat agar si bungsu tak kedinginan di saat hatinya setengah mati rasa.

" _Ace... Aku mau tanya padamu."_

" _apa?"_

" _apa kau mencintai ku?"_

" _kenapa bertanya begitu?"_

" _habisnya ace tak pernah bicara sayang pada ku. Jadii..."_

" _kamu ragu pada ku?"_

 _Vivi mengangguk._

" _Mau ku lamar di tempat yg bagaimana?"_

" _di taman tempat jadian kita saja."_

.

.

.

.

End...

Terinspirasi dari lagu galau virzha-sirna.. Bikin baper.. Tokohnya ace dan vivi karna aku suka liat mereka waktu di alabasta, so sweet pas waktu badai gurun datang. Waktu ace bangun kan yg di samperin duluan kan vivi. Ahaayyy...

Semoga suka... Maaaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita. Tapi ini murni dari pikiran author..

Hehehe


End file.
